Reality
by Constellations101
Summary: Everyone has dreams they wish to achieve. Expectations they wish to meet. Approval they wish to gain. But some people are not so lucky. No pairings.


**_Reality_**

**_This story is slightly AU. In this story Sai replaces Sasuke on Team 7 from the beginning. Team 7 were never aware of the existence of Sasuke._**

**_And for all the Sasuke fans out there: Sasuke will not be present in this chapter but he will definitely be here in the next chapter as he is the main character._**

**_This is just something that came to my head one day and i just had to publish. So please give it a try._**

**_Thanks:)_**

'Sakura-chan, I'm so excited!' I giggled nervously, hoping that the beautiful girl wouldn't take it upon herself to slap me. It really hurts when she does.

'Seriously Naruto, you're acting like you've never been invited to a party.' I rub the back of my head with the palm of my head and just smile nervously. Sakura sighs at my immaturitay, as she likes to call it, before walking away. I think that hurt more than being slapped.

I glance down. It's true, I've never been invited anywhere before; people always make it a point to not invite me anywhere, be it parties, birthdays, hanging out. It's like I'm a curse. A powerful jutsu that's bound to go detonate at any time. A curse.

This party is an exciting event for me and I wish that I could share this moment with Sakura. I look to the sky, determination seizing my soul. I will make it a point to make Sakura like me. I grinned my infamous ceshire grin. Believe it!

After all, every hokage needs a soul-mate to compliment them.

No-one can change my dream on getting Sakura to be my future bride. And to become Hokage of course. Everyone will recognize me as the great Uzumaki! Believe it!

* * *

'The Hyuugas have been invited to a very important gathering. I expect you two to attend it and represent the Hyuuga name with diginity. I will not be attending but that does not mean that any display of misconduct will not be reported to me. Should that happen, you two will be punished accordingly. I will not have the Hyuuga name soiled. That is all. You are dismissed.' Hiashi Hyuuga sat down once he was finished and allowed us to take our leave. We bowed to him and left the room.

I have lost all feeling in my legs but that did not reduce me to a clumsy idiot. I maintained my graceful walk with an air of pride and superiority as is demanded of the Hyuuga name. However, being grilled on behaviioral expectations is not something I would wish on anyone. I glanced at my cousin from my peripheral vision. She was nervoulsy playing with her fingers while looking at the floor. No doubt, she was nervous for the upcoming gathering.

Expectations were the boundaries we were never allowed to cross. Our lives is dictated by the prominence of our name. Thus, opinions were uncalled a frivolous activity to engage in. Opinions were a waste of time...I spared one glance at Hinata...So was fear.

That is what it means to be a Hyuuga.

* * *

A gathering. That's just the oppertunity I need to make my move on Sai. Take that Ino-pig. He'll realize that I'm the girl of his dreams. And then we'll get married on a meadow. Then we'll have three children and live happily ever after.

I crashed into something hard. I blushed. It was him. The man of my dreams. What to do? What to do? He's staring straight at me. Ok. Haruno Sakura, you can do this. Don't blow it. Say something funny.

'Oh, hey, beautiful weather we have.' Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Who cares about the stupid weather!

I take a deep breath then look calmly at him. He is still staring at me emotionlessly. I'm getting nervous again. 'So...ummm...the gathering...'

'I have a nickname for you.' Omg, he actually said something to me. He even has a nickname for me. I'm so excited!

'I read in this book that friends create nickname for each other.' Omg again. He's smiling at me. And he thinks we're friends. Take that Ino-pig!

'The nickname I have for you is ugly.'

I stare at him dumbfounded, 'Ugly?'

'Yes.' He smiles at me before taking his leave. I stare at his retreating back in shock.

Determinedly, I decide that the gathering is an oppertunity I can't miss. I might have lost the battle but I will not loose the war. Just you wait and see, Ino-pig. Just you wait and see

I will make him mine. If its the last thing I ever do.

* * *

The gathering is going to be a tremendous occasion. Only myself, Neji-kun, Naruto-kun, Sakura-chan, Sai-kun, and Kakashi-kun will be attending it. I think it has something to do with an award and we were the people who qualified for it.

I would rather not go. Living up to my father's expectations are difficult. I try very hard to please him but I seem to fail every time. I feel the familiar anxiety gnawing at my heart. I wish that people could just like me for me. The only one who has ever done that is Naruto-kun. I blush.

I try not to think of the way his smile lights up the entire room. He is so strong yet so misunderstood. Even then he believes in himself and works hard to accomplish his dreams. Even though, at the end of the day, he ends up failing. He still never gives up. He is the only one who has looked at me like I am someone amazing. I blush deeper.

I distinctly hear my father's voice calling out to me. I scurry from the sofa I was inhabiting in order to answe his call.

I know I will never be able to live up to the expectations of my father. I will neve be strong enough. I will never gain my father's acceptance.

But at the end of the day, I still am my father's daughter.

A Hyuuga.

Just not Hinata.

* * *

_**Don't forget to review. Constructive criticism welcome.**_


End file.
